1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to servers, and particularly to a server with a locking device for assembling a circuit board to the server.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally a plurality of circuit boards are arranged in a server. However, the circuit boards are assembled in the server using screws, which is inconvenient.
What is need, therefore, is a server having a locking device which can overcome the above limitations.